gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
VG Review - Metal Slug Anthology
I hope the lot of you avoided a case of bad luck on this fine evening of Friday the 13th. I hope that Jason Voorhees did not kill you, either. And I ESPECIALLY hope you all have had a nice January, so far! I did. {laughs} Luckily I didn't have to take on any of my high school exams for this semester (that's coming to an end, by the way) because I had excellent grades in most of my classes. But that's not what this is all about. Oh, no no no! Greetings, ladies and gentleman. I am still your almighty deity as always, Ouroburos, coming at you with a new VG Review. Has it been long? Nuh-uh. I've been waiting patiently to finally do a review such as this. Given that this one is going to be QUITE different from the others... and this one's a killer! Am I changing my verdict score, again? No. Am I using different text for my reviews? {scoffs} Think again. Am I putting my signatures at the end of the reviews starting with this one? Try harder, please. {facepalm} I guess I have to just spit it out, myself: starting with this VG Review, I am going to put videos at the end of each one. This will be the first one to have an outroduction video, and the same will apply to all future reviews, as well. However, I'm not wasting my breath on previous VG Reviews, okay, people?? So without further adieu, let's dive into my first compilation game review: Metal Slug Anthology, which was released in 2006 for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, and the Nintendo Wii. Now I know what we're AAAAAAAALLL thinking here. You'd ask questions like, "What's Metal Slug?", or even "Why are you doing a review about a compilation when you can do each installment, separately?" Isn't it obvious? I figured that this should be a bit of a surprise. In fact, do you want me to answer those questions because you're either curious or have been living under a rock for the past decade? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! {gulps} Sorry... that happens sometimes. But anyway, let me answer them, regardless. With a bit of history to boot... Apparently the first question, "What's Metal Slug?", has to come to mind. {*ahem*} Metal Slug is a series of run n' gun video games that were mainly developed by SNK (the same company that brought you Fatal Fury, Samurai Shodown, and The King of Fighters). The Metal Slug franchise is, as I've already said, a run n' gun title in which you have a rather simple objective: start off a Mission with any character of your choosing (Metal Slug is a multiplayer title), avoid and/or kill the enemies, free as much prisoners as possible for extra points after the boss has been finished off and during the majority of the Mission, defeat the boss at the end of each Mission (as well), and also obtain items and/or other weapons. Quite easy to come across, actually. The Metal Slug games also include some platforming elements, which I think makes the franchise as a whole stand out pretty well. While SNK has developed Metal Slugs 1 through 3 (including X; the updated version of Metal Slug 2), Metal Slug 4 was done by a Korean company known as Mega Enterprise. The reason was because the original SNK team was becoming bankrupt at around 2000 or 2001. By the time Metal Slug 5 came out, SNK was "revived" after Playmore (another game company) joined forces in order to reform as SNK Playmore. MS5 and subsequent releases have since been published (somewhat) and developed by SNK Playmore. Thought you wanted to hear that! :) Now the second question is, "Why're you doing a review about a compilation when you can do each installment, separately?" {sighs} Even as the leader of this wiki, I still suffer from exhaustion at points. You shouldn't exactly attempt to push me too far, or else when I evolve, I'm going to kill you! {chuckles} Sike! I wouldn't do such a cruel action. But still, my true reason for doing Metal Slug Anthology (a compilation) is that I really don't wanna go through every single game, piece by piece. Me reviewing this title is actually reviewing the titles on one disc in a nutshell... and I should know, since I have beaten everything on this compilation (I own it for the PlayStation 2). So do you think I've explained enough for now? What!? "I'm not getting into the juicy parts?!" Holy shit, Batman! You must be absolutely correct. I'm not getting into my personal thoughts, yet... but now is a good time to do so! Tooooooooooo the next paragraph already!!! {SWWWWWOOOSH!!!!!} Metal Slug Anthology is really a fantastic game to own, in my opinion. Most of the features on here are pretty much kickass in their own right, and there's nothing that's making me change my opinion except for this: I honestly think it could've been better to have at least some games in the package to be identical to their console ports (specifically Metal Slug 3, my all-time favorite in the series; that could've mirrored the Xbox or PlayStation 2 version, what with the intriguing "Fat Island" and "Storming the Mothership" minigames). It isn't too bad, though. I generally think Metal Slug 4 is actually the weakest, but only due to the backgrounds being copy-and-pasted from predecessors. That's lazy, Mega Enterprise. Really... F***IN'... lazy! MS4 is still enjoyable, but not quite up to the levels of the other titles. You already should know by now that Metal Slug 3 is my favorite in the entire series, and that's really just out of nostalgia and the introduction of the different path routes you can take. The first Metal Slug is great, the second one's alright, MS2's update (Metal Slug X) did better (but that doesn't say much), the third game is amazing, the fourth is... the fourth... meh. The fifth installment's my second favorite (despite the fact some fans and critics considered THIS to be the weakest instead of Metal Slug 5), and finally, Metal Slug 6 does a good job utilizing the Atomiswave arcade board engine what with superior technology and all. Not only that, but Metal Slug Anthology comes with some features of its own: for instance, there is an Art Gallery, a readable interview, Sound Gallery (where you listen to music from Metal Slug 1-6), and Game Options. The PSP port has another thing known as Wallpapers. Do I know much about it? Not exactly considering I haven't played that version... or the Wii, as well. The music in each game is also fantastic and memorable to listen to every once in a while. The most notable song is "Final Attack". What rendition is my favorite? The one from Metal Slug 5 (MS3 comes pretty close, though). When you're fighting Scyther (the final boss of this title), the song itself fits appropriate, especially considering the more darker "heavy metal" vibe going for the rest of the soundtrack. I hate to say it, but "Final Attack" in Metal Slug 6 is complete crap, to be honest. I heard the beginning and I thought to myself, "Hot damn! Atomiswave and Final Attack together = epicness!", but unfortunately, that was all lost after I heard the alien-esque influences. When not being looked at as a "Final Attack" song, however, the track is catchy. Overall, to conclude in my review, Anthology is a very hardcore game to have in your collection. A majority of features present are mainly going to be enough to satisfy even a swarm of fellow Metal Slug fans. While there is very little that could've been added in at the last minute, it really doesn't matter. {*cough*} Does Metal Slug 3D come to mind? When I first played Metal Slug Anthology, I was blown away by its amazing structure and titles. During the week of Christmas, I attempted to beat every single Metal Slug installment in one sitting. Lo and behold, the plan was an unexpected success! I give this bad boy a tasty A+! I'm Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, and I'll... see... you... later! P.S. "If you guys are tired of me reviewing positively after Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, then I can go back to reviewing some games notable for negative reception. Most of you can either request, or my research repertoire can stop by, anytime. Final verdict Pros *It features nearly every installment that was unchanged to begin with. *Most of the music is incredible, heart-pounding, and overly memorable to hear; mostly Metal Slug 5. *The platforming influences given to this run-n'-gun masterpiece are exceptional. *Weapons (which I forgot to mention) are slick; too bad SNK decided to go ahead and give out rules in terms of ammunition. *The cartoony art style and visuals in-game (also forgotten) are a classic to behold. Some may be turned off, while others aren't. Cons *Metal Slug 4 is a rush job, to be honest; omitting Eri and Tarma in favor of Nadia and Trevor, as well as having backgrounds once in previous titles. Though all and all, it's still a good game. *A little bit of other extas could've been added in at the last minute, but this isn't exactly a cry for help, is it? *The "Final Attack" theme from Metal Slug 6 is kinda bad (if not looked as a "Final Attack" song, then it's cool to listen to, I guess) Final vote Showcase Category:VG reviews Category:Metal Slug